911 First Jumper, Tris
by TrissyPoo
Summary: September 11, 2001. Today was one of the darkest days for United States history. This is the perspective of Tris Prior and her friends trapped in the World Trade Center at 8:47 AM, 9/11. *One-shot*


**Hey guys. As most of you know, today was 9/11. For those of you who don't... well, I'll probably burst out crying before I finish typing you the tale of the Twin Towers because some of my family was in that tower at 8:47AM.**

**I know that some of the stuff in this was from like 2006 or something, but I don't know anything from 2001. I was like a toddler back then. SO JUST KEEP 'ER GOIN.**

**This is not to discriminate anyone; just to remember 9/11.**

**September 11, 2001.**

**Never.**

**Forget.**

* * *

><p>Tris Prior was just a regular twenty year old young woman who was solely minding her own business.<p>

She was a pale, but not too pale, petite girl with grey-blue eyes that had another hint of color in them that resembled the one of a storm cloud. She had curves, maybe not as well-defined as the other woman, but she was quite happy with her small frame. She blew a strip of her naturally straight, golden-blonde hair out of her face. She tucked her drink into her side and tidied up her high pony. She then resumed walking.

Well, if it even _was_ walking.

She tried her best not to stumble in the newly-purchased, expensive Coach heels that her best friend, Christina Brown, had gotten for her.

Tris walked through the halls of the World Trade Center; the North tower, to be exact. She had a grin on her face, as she was going to surprise her four best friends, with the new makeover Christina Brown gave her.

She had been best friends with the two women and two men ever since their third grade year. And the five of them were practically inseparable.

Uriah Pedrad, a handsome man with sun-kissed skin and always-amused dark brown eyes, and who had the cutest dimples possible, was one of the four. He could always put a smile on your face, and was definitely the class clown of high school. He was also the party guy. He threw parties of the centuries with his older brother, who was sadly taken away from him when his parents split. And when his parents split, the kids had to as well. Uriah was very outgoing, and he'd do anything for a friend. "Ride or Die," his motto was. He drove a sexy Dodge Charger SRT with a custom paint job, which was a good car for someone like him. Uriah was going to be a professional football player. He was very talented, strong, and always bait for the, as Marlene DeCarlo, put it; _thirsty_, chicks.

Marlene DeCarlo was one of the sweetest girls you could ever meet; _imagine_, even. She had beautiful flowing dark-brown hair, and the prettiest light-blue eyes that have such a spark of kindness to them, that you wouldn't mind if she'd nicely approach you to say a hello. She drove a car that represented her personality; a nice little, four-seater grey Honda Sedan. Which was a perfect car for her since she is working to be a nurse. She was a goody-goody at heart, and has that kind of attitude where, if you were sitting alone in a lunchroom or something, she'd sit with you and try to stir up a conversation. That's why Uriah loved her; in fact they were dating. Well, that and because of her sleek curves, big rack, and nice butt; according to his "secret" diary that the two had accidentally discovered late in sophomore year while rummaging through his things for Marlene's phone.

Straight after that, Tris Prior had immediately texted the other girly in the group with her phone—who was _probably_ the most girliest of the three, and she definitely wasn't afraid to show it. Christina Brown. The girl who was responsible for Tris Prior's new look. Christina had flawless dark skin, beautiful dark brown eyes, and the most gorgeous midnight black hair that reached barely an inch or two past her shoulders. She was truly a girly-girl. She dragged along Tris Prior and Marlene DeCarlo on shopping trips, and acted if she was Stacy and Clinton _merged_ of What Not to Wear. However, she made a good Stacy and Clinton. Her fashion statements were a little too bold for the other two women, but she had an ability to rock _any _outfit. Even the punk rock costume she had to wear for a dare in one of the famous Pedrad parties of freshmen year. She used to have a fiery-red accent in the middle to the tips of her hair, but she had to dye it back black, as she was working for Vogue—well, she was just an intern, but that was huge for someone so young—and the shade of red was apparently _not_ a fall color.

Christina Brown had immediately "come to the rescue" with her boyfriend, Will Peterson, and the three girls had started to read what Uriah Pedrad had written about in his dreams about his girlfriend. Will Peterson was kind of in that fairly well-sized space between nerdy and sporty. He was a little of both; being super smart but also a complete jock. He was an ambitious guy, who had proved the stereotype of blonds being stupid wrong. He was working his way to be a scientist. He was kind of like Tris's older brother, who is nine months older, Caleb Prior. Will had curly light blond hair, sea-green eyes, and a fairly-built structure. He was tall and lanky, like his girlfriend; except that Christina was tall and curvy.

"Uriline", had been together since freshmen year. "Chrill", had been together since early sophomore.

Anyway, the five of them were tight. Basically brothers and sisters. Sure, Tris Prior sometimes felt like she was fourth-wheeling it.

Hell, she felt that _a lot. _Needless to say, Tris Prior had never been kissed. She has had a few crushes, but those were merely faux schoolgirl crushes. Nothing special. She has actually had a kiss, but that was for a Truth or Dare game, and it meant nothing to her. And it still doesn't.

That's why Christina Brown had given her a makeover, around two or three days earlier in the month of September; to get her into the dating game.

Tris Prior was never the "it" girl of high school, where drugs were cool and popularity matters. She was small and undeveloped; to put it in other words, she had the rack of a twelve-year old, and the non-existent butt of a super skinny white girl. She drove a small, white buggy, which was the only available thing for her; the Priors weren't exactly the richest family out there, but they weren't poor. They were middle-class.

Until she started to pursue her dream of becoming the world's best singer and dancer. She had discovered her talent during a game of Dare. She was attending college at The Julliard School, the Institute for Musical Art. She was extremely happy and ecstatic when she had been accepted. She had also grown curves when she had worked out with Christina over the summer. So far, Tris had gotten multiple phone numbers and flirtatious encounters, but she was still looking for the _one_. She wasn't exactly a hopeless romantic, but she believed in true love.

Tris stepped into the elevator bank, and jabbed her perfectly-polished French-tip nail into the up button. She was waiting patiently and checked her watch, which read 8:05 am. Her head snapped up at the familiar ding of the elevator bell—she and her friends occasionally met up at the restaurant Windows of the World, and were able to pay due to Christina's rich parents. She stepped into the open elevator, which was empty, and immediately relaxed. She pressed the button for the 107th floor and watched as the elevator doors closed, staring at her reflection in the chill metal. She looked different with the makeup Christina bought her. _A… good, different, _she guessed. And she did. Tris Prior looked pretty, and for once, _felt_ pretty.

She had a small fear of being drowned in a tank, so she had the smallest bit of claustrophobia. She tried to breathe as steady as she could. She started to play a game on her phone until she heard a ding. She looked up, seeing the number 46, and a young man entered the elevator. For some strange reason, Tris's heart began to beat faster. The man looked like he was twenty-four but seemed like twenty-two; which he probably was. He had incredibly handsome features, short dark brown hair, enchanting, dark blue eyes so deep that you could see several hints of black, and had a tall, strong structure. He had very well-defined muscles, but he wasn't too ripped. He noticed Tris looking at him and smiled at her. Tris immediately looked away and blushed, completely embarrassed.

"Hey," He introduced, as the elevator doors closed. "I'm Tobias Eaton."

The name sounded familiar to Tris. He was one of the most popular and amazing singers at her school. She had seen him around and has had a little crush on him.

Tris looked down at her feet, and smiled, sure she was red-faced. "I'm Tris Prior," She said. She finally got the courage to look up. She looked up to see Tobias trying his best to breathe normally and had his head leaned back on the wall.

Tris's small amount of fear disappeared, and suddenly she got this feeling of comfort, and that she wanted to comfort him.

"Are… you okay?" It was a dumb question, but she was trying her best. She was new at this kind of thing.

Tobias looked at her, surprised that she would care. He normally was bugged by slutty girls just for his looks. _But this girl is different,_ he thought.

Tobias stared at the beautiful young woman, not just admiring her curves, but also her beauty and such. _She seems like a very nice girl, not like the others_, he thought.

Tris started to blush, as Tobias was staring at her. He finally realized his mistake and looked away, red-faced.

"So…" he started, trying to make small talk; wanting to know this girl better. "What school are you going to? You seem like the typical college girl."

Tris looked at him, not sure if it was a compliment or not. Tobias noticed this and his eyes slightly widened. "Oh, t-that wasn't an insult. I just assumed be—" Tobias was cut off by her; Tobias scratched the back of his neck nervously. _I've never been nervous around a girl before,_ he thought. _Why now?_

Tris chuckled. "No harm done. I go to The Julliard School," she said proudly.

Tobias's eyes widened. "Really?" She nodded. "I go there too. Is this your first year, because I don't think I've ever seen you before, and I think that I would remember someone that pretty." He immediately mentally facepalmed. _Stupid!_ He thought.

Tris just blushed at this, and looked at the numbers near the ceiling of the elevator, and actually hoped that the numbers would go slower.

Heck, a part of her wanted the elevator to get stuck.

"Yeah," she responded.

Blushing, Tobias hesitated. "So…" he started, "Do you want to meet up sometime for lunch or something? At school I mean?" The words poured out of his mouth like water out of a cup; smooth and quickly. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, so intrigued by the beautiful blonde in front of him. By talking to this girl, he forgot that he was in a small space that was hundreds of feet off of the ground.

Tris blushed furiously. "Sure. What's your number?" she asked, a fluttery sensation in her stomach, and a million butterflies in her heart.

"Here," Tobias wrote down his number and handed it to her. Tris did the same, and sadly for the two flirting college students, the elevator reached both of their destinations: floor 107.

"See you around?" He grinned at her.

Tris stared into his beautiful blue eyes, completely lost in them, until she snapped out of it, smiled and said, "Sure."

The two walked out of the elevator.

Tobias gave Tris a wink and the two split directions.

Tris's heart pounded and she couldn't keep the grin off of her face. She flattened down the skirt of her black skater dress, and curled a finger through her curly blonde hair—it's usually straight, but Christina had taught her how to operate a curling wand. One hand was in her hair, the other inputted Tobias as a contact into her phone.

She walked and walked until she reached the rendezvous point, and there she saw the two couples. One was in the middle of a make-out session, while the other was talking.

"Ugh, really Urilene?!" She exclaimed, not caring about the other older people who were watching the exchange. The two broke apart and their jaws dropped. Christina and Will turned to Tris and had done the same.

"Eeeeeee!" Christina squealed, running up to Tris.

"You look A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" Christina yelled.

"All thanks to you!" Tris responded.

Uriah wolf-whistled, and Marlene—who normally got jealous easily, but didn't care if it was playful to a friend—was too busy with her jaw on the floor.

"TRISSY!" She screamed, than ran up and gave Tris a hug. Tris hugged back. Will and Uriah approached her, a look of shock still clearly visible on their faces.

"Wow Christina, you did an amazing job!"

"Yep!" Christina proudly boasted; and she had a reason to. "Old Tris died September 11, 2001, 8:44am!"

Tris's phone went off, and she looked at the screen. A notification popped up on the screen, and she saw the word "Tobias" next to it. At that word she immediately grinned.

"OOOHHH! Trissypoo, who are you texting?!" Uriah demanded, and grabbed Tris's phone before she could read the text.

"Hey! Give it!" She said, until she heard something. "Guys, do you hear that?" A look of alarm showed up on her face, which worried her four best friends.

A loud whirring sound came closer and closer, and everyone surrounding the five looked through the windows.

A jet sliced through the air and into the lower levels, around floor 87. There was a loud boom and the floor beneath them disheveled. Tris took the phone from Uriah and read the text message.

Tobias: Terrzrustk arracjung rge vyuilding run.

Tris doesn't know what he had texted her, but she recognized one word.

Run.

"Guys! We have to go! The building is falling!" Tris's eyes started to water.

Everything fell apart after that.

People started to panic, and crowd into the elevators and stairwells. The five friends followed through the stairwell, until floor 106, when the floor below the staircase fell through. The whole building was slowly collapsing, and because of the bombs, there was a deafening silence.

But one thing was heard by every person.

The screams of someone slowly dying; trapped under something, trapped in something, the whole nine.

Tris and her friends were desperately trying to escape. But on floor 106, all of the exits were blocked, and firemen and people were trying to help the trapped people escape.

"Over here!" a man shouted, holding out a hand through a small little open space that was being held up by other men.

"Guys!" Uriah yelled, Marlene attached to his arm, Christina on Will's arm, and Uriah grabbed Tris's arm.

They ran towards the opening, but a group of small children were getting through, about five or six of them. They were crying and bawling, looking back at a pair of parents who laid on the floor.

Tris's heart _broke_.

The men couldn't hold up the debris anymore, and could only let five more people pass.

Tris and her friends looked at each other, then at the group of kids. "Guys…" Christina said, wiping tears from her eyes. They all nodded. The kids went through, and immediately Will put his baseball skills to the use and dived, trying to hold up the debris. But just when they thought that they were lucky, the electricity line in the ceiling crashed onto the pile blocking the only exit, and caught it on fire.

"Shit!" Will cursed, shaking his hand.

Tris and her friends were the only ones trapped on that floor, and they had no way out.

"Guys," Marlene sobbed, "W-What are we going to do?!" She screamed.

Everyone had tears in their eyes. The five friends hugged tightly. "Guys, I know this may be our last moments, but I love you all." Will said.

Uriah chuckled, but it sounded more like a sob. "No homo, right Will?" Everyone let out a small laugh that was a mix of a cry and a roar.

"Even in a moment like this you can make a joke." Tris said, wiping a tear from her eye.

There was a loud boom and the group huddled together, sprawled out on the floor, doing nothing but spending their possible last moments together.

_What if I die?_ Tris thought. _What about my family, what about my friends, who might die? I'll never get my first kiss. I'll never get married. I'll never be a star singer and dancer. I'll never even have a date with Tobias._

Tris's thoughts are filled with Tobias when she looked up, hearing a grunt.

"Tobias!" she shouted. In the wall that was next to the flaming debris, Tobias held a sledgehammer and hit open the wall.

He dived through the hole and looked at Tris.

She didn't care, she didn't care how awkward it would be.

She just didn't want to die.

Not yet.

She ran into his arms, and sobbed.

"Listen, we have to get out of here." Tobias said. "I came back because I thought I heard voices. Me and the other men were trying to get people out. We can only fit one more person. Let's go!" He grabbed Tris's arm, and started pulling her away.

Will, Christina, Uriah, and Marlene watched the scene before them wide-eyed. "But…" Tris said, looking back at her best friends. "I'm not leaving them."

Tobias looks at them and sighs. "I'm not leaving you."

Tris crosses her arms. "I'm not going without them."

"Then I'm staying here with you."

Tris was shocked. He had a chance to live but he stayed instead.

"What?!" Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene chorused.

"You heard me." Tobias said. He wrapped his arms around Tris.

"I'm so scared," Tris choked back a sob.

"I know," he said. "We all are." He patted her back.

Christina leaned into Will and started full-out kissing him.

Uriah and Marlene did the same.

It left Tris and Tobias in a quite uncomfortable position. "Why would you sacrifice yourself for me and my friends?" she asked him.

"Because I don't really have anything else. I've seen you around school, and I thought you were gorgeous." He responded.

Tris blushed.

"And…" Tobias started. "We're all going to die anyway, right?" he didn't want to be so negative about it, but it was the hard truth. And Tris understood that. She nodded.

"It just hurts me that I will never graduate, I will never have my first boyfriend… I will never have my first kiss…" She trailed off.

Tobias looked down at her and leaned in, slowly. Tris kissed back.

They continued for a few more seconds, but for both of them, it felt like a lifetime.

"You were my first kiss… you know that right?" Tobias said. Tris was shocked. "I can't believe that we are having both of our first kisses, right here, right now."

"Well… everything happens for a reason." Tobias said.

Tris stood up. "We have to get out of here. Either we die from the floor collapsing, or soon the roof will cave in." She pointed at the ceiling which grew more and more cracks by the second.

"Either way, we'll die." Christina said, crying.

Will looked down with a grim expression on his face. "We have to jump."

Everyone looked up at him, shocked.

"What?!"

"No matter what, we'll come out of this mess dead. And like Tris said, we'll either die from the roof or from the floor caving in. This building is slowly falling down." Will said.

Uriah looked down. "He's right. We're all going to die." He sniffled. "Why not just end it?"

"But… jumping?" Tobias asked.

Will shrugged. "It's our only option." Marlene and Christina sobbed into their boyfriend's shoulders. Tris leaned into Tobias's, trying to stay strong for her friends.

"Are you guys in?" Uriah asked.

"Yes." Everyone said simultaneously.

"But who's going to jump first?" Marlene said, face black from her eyeliner. "Who's going to be the first jumper? Soon everyone else trapped below us will follow. We are all going to die," she sobbed.

All six of them looked down.

"I will." Tris said. "I'll sacrifice one for the team."

She stood up, and everyone followed. The six of them approached a glass window that was broken. Tris stood on the very edge. She looked down, and saw hundreds of tiny little red fire trucks, ambulances, police cars and thousands of people. One of the men looked up, and pointed up at her.

A few of the men started gathering around, and held a trampoline.

"Will I die?" Tris asked, her throat cracking.

"Well… that's the adventure. And you have to take the risk." Will said.

The six of them exchanged hugs and "I love you's", and Tobias gave Tris one final kiss.

Tris sniffled, and gave a smile. "See you on the other side." And then she jumped.

From the ground level, which was hundreds of feet away from floor 106, people looked at her and pointed.

"_First jumper_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, follow, and favorite.<strong>

**Check out my other stories.**

**This is a One-shot.**

**~TrissyPoo**


End file.
